Be Mine :D
by Ziinect
Summary: Miku y Kaito, son dos amigos que en verdad se gustan, a traves de las canciones, y sus amigos, llegaran a estar juntos? averiguenlo. Mal Summary? la Historia sera mejor :D


**Ziinect: Hoy, hare algo distinto :D**

**Yumiko: Genial One-chan n.n**

**lSock: increíble hara algo nuevo, entren a los refugios, guarden las armas,mujeres y niños primero!**

**Maca: eres un exagerado -3-**

**Ziinect: Bakas! -.-, hagan el disclaimer!**

**Yumi: Vocaloids ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a Ziinect-nee**

**lSock: Esta creado sin fines de lucro n.n**

**Maca: y bla bla bla… Empieza!**

* * *

**Miku Pov!**

Me desperté con pereza, sabiendo que otro dia debería grabar con Kaito-nii, no tengo nada contra el, pero…. ES UN PERVERTIDO!, no es que no lo quiera pero… ES UN PERVERTIDO!, lose, lo repeti dos veces, en fin, al salir de la cama entre a la ducha, luego de ducharme, Sali y tome mi vestimenta habitual (N/A: ya saben, la falda negra las botas altas eso e.e), ate mi cabello en 2 coletas y Sali, al salir escuche fuera del cuarto de Len y Rin

_-Rin , levántate de una ves, por el amor de dios!- gritaba len desesperado, ya que llegaban tarde_

_-unos minutos mas len- escuche musitar a rin, luego escuche un golpe, seguido de un auch! Y luego_

_-Len BAKA!, como me tiras de la cama?- dijo gritando muy enfadada_

_-Gomene Rin, pero llegamos tarde-_ oi decir a Len, minutos después, salieron corriendo, Rin a medio vestir un poco desalineada, y Len tomándola de la muñeca corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, por poco y me tiran, pero unos brazos me atraparon justo a tiempo, ese aroma, esas manos blanquecina, era Kaito-nii, genial.

_-Miku_…-dijo acercándose a mi oído susurrándome muy suavemente…-Te amo- dijo para luego dejarme bien parada, y salir caminando, por supuesto, yo era un tomate les hacía competencia, no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad? Porque me diría algo asi?, y aun peor hoy cantaríamos Magnet, seria imposible, imposible verlo a los ojos al cantar!, dios que debo hacer?.Comenze a bajar las escaleras, y choque con alguien mas, era Luka, me vio y apretó mis mejillas.

-Miku, estas roja, y ahora palida y ahora… miku?- decía riendo

-Luka baka , fue culpa de kaito-nii- dije muy sonrojada inflando mis mejillas y cruzando mis brazos como niña pequeña

-M-miku debes ver tu cara!- decía sosteniendo su estomago mientras reía a carcajadas.-e-eres tan Kawai- dijo apretando mis mejillas , luego de hacerlo sonrió y siguió su camino, seguro me vio cara de niña, no se que paso, fue extraño, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, vi a kaito hablando animadamente con Meiko, la cual se acerco a mi y beso mi frente, en cuanto a kaito, el solo desvió la mirada muy sonrojado.

-Miku, vamos- dijo extendiendo su mano frente a mi.-estamos llegando tarde mi princesa-dijo con una sonrisa un poco sonrojada, no sabia si era broma o que, por lo que solo tome su mano y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el lugar donde seria el concierto.

**Un viaje un poco incomodo después…**

-Llegamos- dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio, yo solo asentí y entre a los camerinos, tome mi vestimenta, y luego de que acomodaran mi cabello , fui a maquillaje, para cuando termine era hora del concierto. Salí al escenario, y lo vi, nunca lo había visto de esta forma, no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba tan, tan Guapo, si esa es la palabra, sus ojos resaltaban gracias a los reflectores, y su bufanda flotando suavemente gracias al viento… Me enamore de Kaito?, la música comenzó, y comenzamos a cantar…

_Miku_

_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru__  
__Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou__  
__Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari__  
__Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_Kaito_

_Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto__  
__Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno_

_Ambos_

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii__  
__Machigai nado naindato omowasete__  
__Kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii__  
__Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

_Kaito_

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite__  
__Itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete__  
__"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru__  
__Ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo_

_Ambos_

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini_

_Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...  
Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

_Miku_

_Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini__  
__"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?_

_Ambos_

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai_

_Hikiyosete maguneeto no youni  
Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
Fureteite modorenakute ii  
Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

Estabamos muy cerca al terminar de cantar… Sus dedos entrelazados con los mios, me miro fijamente a los ojos, nos sonrojamos, y luego… Lo bese…

Ziinect: Ya :D

lSock: wow

Maca: esa es la palabra, Wow

Yumiko: atraparan moscas si se quedan con la boca abierta... Reviews? n.n


End file.
